


Communicator's Rebirth

by Jack_Starwin



Category: Bot War
Genre: Gen, Miniature War Game, Traders Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Starwin/pseuds/Jack_Starwin
Summary: Communicator and his symbiotes take on an ill-fated mission from Megatyrant, undergoing an apotheosis.





	Communicator's Rebirth

Communicator ducked back behind the building he was using to take refuge as another missile screamed by, missing him by meters, impacting on the ground down the street. He clenched a fist in frustration. This mission was not going as planned. Megatyrant had tasked him with gathering intelligence on a Democracy military instillation, which should have been a walk in the park as the humans say, given all the smaller Deceiver bots he was taking along as symbiotes. Fate, however, was an even more crueler mistress than the Infester Queen, for the very same military base seemed to be the focus of the Snake Corp and the Atlantican forces and he now found himself caught in the middle of a three way battle.

“Symphony, have you finished downloading the data yet?” Communicator growled through his comm line. He thrust a finger into the chest of Faultline to get the attention of the much smaller bot cowering at his feet and then pointed at the corner of the building they were next to. Faultline scampered to the corner of the building and ducked his head out quickly to take a quick look, then pulled back at the sight of the Democracy Honey Badger missile launcher, shaking his head at Communicator.

“I'm at eighty five percent right now boss” Symphony replied, his message filled with the faint background sound of static and screams of fleeing humans, “I'll need a few more minutes to get everything, more if trouble shows up.”

“You'll get it, just hurry up!” Communicator hissed at him and cut off transmission. Reaching up to his shoulder where Crazy was perched, grabbing him off and tossing him in Faultline's direction. “Get out there and take care of that launcher you cowards! Clear an avenue for our departure!”

As the two smaller bots ran around the corner into what Communicator hoped wasn't certain doom, his final symbiote banged a fist against his shin plating. He glanced down at Decibel as he began concentrating on gathering energy. “What about me, big guy? I'm itching for a fight!”

An Atlantican tank rumbled into view from across the park as a Snake Corp A.B.T. rounded the corner the next street over. “Stick close to me. Your about to get your wish.” Decibel hopped up on the larger bots back as Communicator leaned out of his hiding spot. As the turret of the Atlantican tank began to swivel in his direction Communicator reached out with his mind and connected with the systems of the A.B.T., nudging its various gears and servos one way or the other, then forced it to target and open fire on the Atlantican tank, rocking it just enough to throw off its aim, the shot going wide, impacting the top of the building over Communicator's head, raining down metal and masonry. The larger bot shifted himself around so a rather large section fell on Decibel, the smaller bot's force field flaring to life just in time to save it from the worst of the impact.

“Hey, watch it!” Decibel shrieked in anger.

Communicator roughly nudged him with his elbow. “Just keep that force field handy! I have a feeling we're going to be needing it soon.”

With the Atlantican and Snake Corp tanks currently engaged Communicator took advantage of the opening, dashing down a side street, his huge metallic body shaking the ground with each massive stride, car alarms going off with each impact, upper floor windows rattling in their frames while ground floor glass shattered, panicked citizens running from the chaos. Communicator paid them no mind, for he considered the humans of this world to be little better than pests with few uses. He activated his comm link channel with Symphony.

“Whats your status? Have you finished yet?”

“Just a micron Boss Bot, I'm at 93 percent. Things are getting pretty hectic though. Some humans look like they're massing on my position. I'm going to need some cover pretty soon.”

Communicator's eyes flashed in frustration. He should have had another one of the smaller symbiote bots stay behind with Symphony when he hacked into the ATM machine. It was the most convenient networked system, but its function of ejecting the paper that humans placed value on may not have made it the wisest of entry points. Communicator kept the other three with him for insurance as he left to cause a ruckus, drawing attention away from the download point, but with out and out war raging across the city, all bets were now off.

“Remain at your position, finish the job.” He ordered. “I'm on my way to you now.”

He cut the line and contacted the two bots he had sent to deal with the Democracy missile launcher, but could only establish communications with one. “You two still alive?”

“Faultline's scrapped, and I'm pinned down! The humans aren't kidding around anymore. I think that if...wait, whats that sound?” There was the drone of helicopter blades and a whoosh of a missile being fired, followed by a brief crash and burst of static, then the line went dead. In the distance Communicator could see a Firefly attack helicopter lifting up from a thin cloud of smoke and turn in his direction. He quickly ducked back down.

“Blast! Thats two down so far. We've got to get the data and pull out NOW!” He reached up to his shoulder and grabbed Decibel, tossing him onto the roof of the building he was standing next to. “Get to Symphony, cover his rear. I'll have to take the long way there.”

Decibel's mouth twisted into a crooked smile. “Finally some action!” The small bot took off across the rooftop, keeping out of site of the ground based enemies in the area.

Communicator growled as he reached down and ripped a street lamp out of the ground, ready to use it as an improvised weapon. No sooner had he done so when a car on six wheels came careening around the corner, opening fire on him with twin gatling guns, laser beams finding a weak spot in his armor plating. “Beat it you overgrown tin can! You can't face the Cyclone!” A voice shouted from within, amplified by an inbuilt broadcast system.

Communicator grunted in pain and swung the lamp post at the modified car, cracking the pavement as is nimbly dodged out of the way and sped by. As its tires squealed making a tight turn to come around for another pass Communicator spotted a gaggle of human civilians trapped in an alleyway. He whipped the remains of the lamp post in their direction and fired his shoulder gun at the rooftops, causing debris to fall, blocking their exit.

“Deal with that human. I don't have time to play with you.” He called over his shoulder as he left the scene, Tyrone Getty's modified Cyclone vehicle rushing to the rescue.

As the shopping center he had left Symphony at came into view his agitation grew. There were some small groups of humans with military gear crowding around an armored personal carrier and light tank. As he came into view they began to shout orders.

“Look, theres another one! Turn the turret around!”

Communicator fumed with rage as he raised his gun arm and prepared to snap off a quick shot before turning to run. “Megatyrant, I'll make you regret sending me on this fool's errand!”

His snapshot clipped the light tank, not enough to stop it from firing on him, the blast taking him in the leg, while the APC and armed humans peppered him with their own firepower, causing him further damage. Amidst all the flashing and explosions he noticed the smoking wrecks of Decibel and Symphony, their codes now once again in the ether along with Crazy and Faultline. Mine too if I don't escape this blasted city he thought, turning tail and limping away as fast as he could go.

He had only made it about a mile or two before he felt the ground tremble beneath his feet. Massive reverberations of what could only be footsteps. A shadow loomed over him from behind, blocking out the sun. Communicator could only half turn to see what was approaching him before the mighty fist of the Beastlord Brontous crashed into him and he was aware of the brief sensation of flying before everything went to black...

********

Blackness became swirling colors as as Communicator's code drifted amongst the void. No peace for the wicked, and no restoration from The One like the loyal Valiants after what seemed as though both seconds and eternity had passed Communicator was downloaded into a new body, along with a new error in his code. He could detect the scratching at the back of his mind and the corners of his vision, the siren song of the Infester Queen calling out to him as the mechanical body finished booting up.

Communicator came to full conscience in a dark room, laying on a rough formed slab of metal, a dim light from above playing down on his form. He raised his hands up to his visual receptors to inspect them. One arm ended in a newly designed version of his electron disruptor while the other was a five digit manipulator, each ending in a claw. Unusual and new. The same could be said of the spikes that grew from his forearms, elbows and shoulders. Sitting up he discovered that the new spikes continued throughout the rest of his body.

Communicator felt the first vestiges of rising panic began to overcome him. The Infester curse was beginning to take hold, not only in mind but body as well. Fear quickly turned to anger as he let out an inhuman howl of rage and frustration. This is not how he envisioned his end to be! An inglorious decent into madness and mindless servitude could not be the fate of one such as him.

“Calm yourself brother.” A deep voice rumbled from the shadows of the darkened room.

Communicator instantly quieted, peering into the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of anyone or anything there.

“Who are you? What are you?”

There was a sound like that of great blades sliding against one another as a hulking form shifted in the gloom.

“A fellow Deceiver like yourself. One that would see our kind take its rightful place as rulers of all we can see and feel and hear and taste and touch. One who stood on the right hand of Galaxy himself during the final battle against our oppressors.”

Communicator drew back at that last, recoiling at the claim. “No, it couldn't be...”

“Oh but it can. And it is.” A dull boom echoed through the room as the massive bot's clawed foot stepped forward, revealing himself in the wan light of the repair bay, the huge sword clenched in its clawed hand flashing brightly despite the lack of light. The skull shaped faceplate that defined its countenance looked down upon Communicator impassionately.

“Narcitron” Communicator whispered in fear tinged awe.

“In the flesh, so to speak.” The Avatar of Pride responded. “Much time has passed since you last fell in combat. Lines have been drawn, allegiances made, loyalties realigned. The question now is thus: where do yours lie?”

Communicator knelt down before Narcitron. “With you and Galaxy, the first, strongest and most far seeing of all Deceivers.”

Narcitron's eyes brightly glowed red from up on high, pleased at Communicator's act of respect. “Good. Then rise and join us, the Seven of Galaxy's finest, and together we will crush the puny forces of Ducal and bring true order to all of creation!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you've read and interested in learning more and the game its based on? Head here and take a look: https://tradersgalaxy.com.au/


End file.
